


The Prophecies, Three

by River_Grace



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi, Slow Updates, first real book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Grace/pseuds/River_Grace
Summary: There it was, the vile song Queen Vana had been dreading. All throughout the three kingdoms, the song could be heard loud and clear. While some heard a woman singing others heard a man some even both, but the words were all the same. The song told the story of a warrior strong as they come, a poet who can disarm anyone with a single word, and a king who the people will follow to freedom. Freedom from Queen Vana's merciless rule.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

The trees swayed as if they were dancing to the soft melody of a lute. Sat in the middle of a small clearing sat Dara, a couple of children sat in front of her as she played. Once she was sure that there were no more children coming she put her lute down and smiled at the children.  
"Has everyone arrived?" Dara asked just to be sure. When none of the kids pointed out that someone was missing she picked up a large very old book.  
"You've all heard about the prophecies, am I correct?" All the children nod and agree, "Do any of you know where they come from?" Dara asked, her hand idly running over the book cover, careful not to ruin it anymore than it already is.  
"It comes from the gods on the mountains!" A small boy yelled, throwing one hand up. Dara smiled m up the old fragile book. Carefully she opened the book and began to read from it…

They say that long ago when the world was still new, the Great God had risen and island from the ocean especially to house his triplets. The oldest of the triplets was named Sigwald, he was the most charismatic of his siblings and had quickly taken the title of leader. The second triplet was named Hedy, she was the strongest of the three and had quickly taken over the job of the greatest warrior. Aldo was the youngest if the three yet he was by far the smartest, he was their great scholar.

For years the three happily ruled together, accepting all that came a crossed their little island, which they had named Em. To this day nobody knows why, but the triplets split Em into three parts, Sigwald getting the largest, Hedy getting the second largest, and Aldo getting the smallest. One night, four years after the split, a ghostly song rolled from the mountains. It was said that everyone had heard a different voice, yet it was unanimously agreed that it was the most beautiful singing they had ever heard. The song told the tale of three great siblings, taking their last breaths, only the regret of splitting upon their minds. Their wish to go back and change what they had done was so strong that one day the Great God promised that one day they will return to reunite Em.

That night as the song from the mountains ends the three siblings were found dead. Sigwald sat in his throne clutching his chest, having died from a heart attack. Hedy was found face down on a beach, she drowned while night fishing. Aldo was found at the base of the large mountains, it was thought he had fallen, though it was a mystery why he had been in the mountains at night. 

Now centuries later, there are now only two tells that prove any of this had ever happened, the broken kingdoms and the prophetic songs that are sung every four years.

"Wow, that so cool!" Luka practically shouted. Dara laughed and nodded putting the book down to grab an old small journal.

"Now this journal is very special. My mother had found it while she explored the mountain long before I was born. It belonged to Aldo himself and is the only tell as to what had happened on the mountain that night." Dara explained holding up the nearly ruined notebook. Her mother had copied the notebook down, or well what could still be read, but the original, Dara found, sets the mood far better. 

Sen--- ------ ---

For many years this curiosity has gripped me, never once letting go. Tonight, I will finally give in. Tonight I shall learn what lies upon the top of the mountains. As of recently, many of my people have been found at the mountain base. Their faces are twisted in horror, as if the had seen something terrible, before their unfortunate fall. I believe that it is my duty, as their leader, to discover what it is that is killing my people. I believe that I may fall to the same fate, so I will write all I see and hear till the very end.

I have lost much of my time to these woods, it is already the beginning of the eve. It's as if the trees rearrange themselves as I turn away, it's like a horrid game, I fear I will lose this game but I am far to close to answers to turn back now.

Never have I seen such a sight. Hundreds. There are hundreds of being, they look almost as though they are human. Their skin is a smooth stone grey, their hair is so perfectly straight and white it seems almost unnatural, their long pointed ears enhance such an unnatural appearance. They all seem to just walk and stand around, void of any emotion. I feel as though I have seen some of these creatures, maybe even met. I'd say it's impossible if I hadn't just seen, my dear student Naly. But she had died many years ago, could this possibly be the afterlife? Do we turn into these creatures after death? 

I'm not sure how long I have stood here now, but I'm sure it's been a long while. The night grows darker yet my sight of these beings is no different, it's as if they are giving off their own soft light. 

They have started to do something with purpose, they have started to line up along the mountains edge. It looks as if most of them have started to sing, yet I hear nothing. 

They are all singing now though I still can not hear it. One of them, what looks to be a young girl as just looked to me. They are all looking now, their singing has yet to cease. The girl is slowly walking up to me, I would think she was friendly for it, not the furry that burned behind her odd eyes. I believe my end is coming but I shall embrace it, writing to you till I no longer can. She has no pupil, just a large white iris amongst a sea of inky black, almost like the moon in a starless night. She has reached me along with others, their silent songs still being sung. 

This I believe- no I know, is my end. I wish I could have made amends with Sigwald and Hedy, that we could have reunited Em.

Dara finished tracing the last sentence with her finger, slowly closing the notebook and carefully setting it in her lap. She then released the children to go back to their homes, their parents probably having had finished making them their midday meal. The children jump up and thank Dara for reading to them before they all ran off towards their homes, animated talking about what they thought about that day's lesson.


	2. Chapter one

There it was, the vile song Queen Vana had been dreading. All throughout the three kingdoms, the song could be heard loud and clear. While some heard a woman singing others heard a man some even both, but the words were all the same. The song told the story of a warrior strong as they come, a poet who can disarm anyone with a single word, and a king who the people will follow to freedom. Freedom from Queen Vana's merciless rule.

"My queen?" Len asked hesitantly. Queen Vana turned towards him and spoke in a terrifyingly calm voice

"Send to the Dukes, kill every child born this eve" Len goes to argue but the raising of a single eyebrow from the queen quickly shut him up, "Go now" 

"Yes, my queen, I'll be leaving" with a small bow Len left. Queen Vana walked to her balcony, her white-knuckled grip on the stone railing giving way to how she truly felt. She'd be damned if a couple of kids stopped her.

"Hooo!" Calhoun slammed his newly empty tankard onto the table, cheering erupted around him as his competitors slammed down their own tankard in defeat. 

"Very well done" a voice came from behind Calhoun, who slowly turned around. 

"Can I help you, friend?" Though he said it, it was obvious he didn't think of this stranger as a friend. 

"That depends, I'm looking for a man named Calhoun. Apparently, he's quite a beast of a man, very tall, " the man put his hand above his head as a way to gesture hight, "messy blonde hair, green eyes that make the girls swoon." 

Calhoun looked the stranger up and down, taking in his uncommon raven hair and bright silver eyes "Never seen him" he shrugged and turned around, ordering more beer. 

"Is that so?" The man sat down next to Calhoun, obviously knowing better than to believe him, "You sure do look like him" Calhoun was about to respond when a smaller guy plopped down on his other side.

"Calhoun! Heard of your latest victory!" There was a dull thud as Calhoun dropped his head onto the table. 

"Gods I loathe you Merik" he groaned out, Merik looked at him and tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, confused by this sudden confession. 

A soft hum echoed through the woods. The song was so distantly familiar, right on the tip of their tongues. After walking some ways the duo found the source of the melodic humming. 

"Who he-" Calhoun was swiftly quieted down. Slowly the two advanced towards the girl sat in the small meadow. She sat with a book in hand, softly petting a little fawn whose head sat in her lap. Long copper hair blowing softly with the wind. 

"Can I help you?" Calhoun jumped back the slightest bit at how suddenly her voice came. She sat up and looked at them, her violet eyes quickly putting both boys at ease.

"Why yes. My name is Aldrich and this is my friend, "

"Not your friend" Calhoun interrupted, his arms crossed with a look of cold disdain.

"Right, and this is Calhoun, you're Miss Dara I presume?" The girl nodded, picking a nearby flower and placing it in her book. She carefully stood, trying to disturb the little fawn as little as possible. 

"Indeed I am, what is it I can do for you two?" She asked, her voice soft and comforting, almost motherly in away. 

"We're on a little mission and require your assistance," Aldrich smiled and took her hand, kissing it.

"The Warrior and the king, yes, as the prophecy stated" Dara walked around them and started to walk through the forest, "There are some things I must take care of first, stay close, the forest likes to play games" the men shared a look, one-half excitement, and the other utter confusion. 

The trio had not walked very far when a quint little cottage came into view. Hidden by flowers at first glance, there was a single stone path leading up to the door, a little bridge that crossed over the small stream was the only clear indication that the path was more than a couple of stones. 

"Tread lightly, there are many little critters running afoot" the boys did as told and watched their footing. Dara pushed the door open and stepped aside so that her companions could go ahead of her.

"What are you, some kind of witch?" Calhoun asked, looking around. There was a cauldron placed above a small fire, there was an assortment of dried herbs and flowers hanging from the rafters, and an overly large book sat on the table.

"No, I am not a witch," Dara responded with a breathy laugh and a shake of her head. She placed the book she had been reading down on top of one of many stacks of books. 

"If you do not mind my asking, what is it you must do?" Aldrich asked, grabbing a random book and opening it.

"During the morn, I'm visited by the town's children. I teach them how to read and appreciate the knowledge that comes with it. They'll surely worry for me if I were to just disappear." Dara scrawls down a small letter for the children. She hands the paper to Calhoun and asks him to place it on the door. 

"The hell does this even say?" Calhoun asks squinting at the neat and swirly writing

"It's a letter to the children" she responded, looking through the stacks of books.

"We should be careful Miss Dara, word spreads quickly through the lands, we should keep the Queen in the dark as long as possible" Aldrich said showing Dara the book he had in his hand, after running her fingers a crossed the cover she promptly took from him. 

"I'm very aware of how quickly words and stories spread." Dara calmly responded placing the book into a satchel, going over to a small chest, and placing its contents in with the book, "mind putting out the fire?" She asked Aldrich as she pulled the cauldron off of its hook, pouring its contents into a large flask.

"Clean water?" He asked, putting out the fire and walking to the open door looking back at Dara in time to see her nod. 

"You two finally ready?" Calhoun asked leaning against the door frame. Aldrich turns to Dara who nods once again but this time aiming it towards Calhoun. 

"Then friends here marks the start of our journey!" Aldrich exclaims, not trying at all to hide his enthusiasm.


End file.
